kiss it all better
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Will gets hurt sneaking into Nico's cabin and Nico's determined to make it better. /pure fluff —dedicated to seeking-out-sunshine.


Will gets hurt sneaking into Nico's cabin and Nico's determined to makes it better. /shameless fluff c;

dedicated to _**seeking-out-sunshine**_ go check her out, she's my love. c;

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>_**I may lose my soul, at least I did know the consequence**_**}**

Nico's eyes blink open at the small sound currently disturbing the silence in his cabin.

He sits up slightly, propping himself onto his elbow and sinking slightly into the mattress. A single eye peels open, exhaustion returning to his bones.

_knock. knock. knock._

The small rapping sounds again, as if someone is lightly tapping on the door. Nico rubs a hand over his face, scowling all the way to the cabin entrance.

"_Psst, Nico. It's Will." _His eyes widen at the small voice which is seemingly coming from the other side. Hastily, he pulls open the door, only to be met with thin air.

_I coulda sworn... _He rubs his stomach in a sleepy haze, reclosing the door and heading towards his comfortable bed.

"_Nico!"_

He pauses, shifting slightly to find the source of the voice.

"_Is he seriously still sleeping? He must be a deep sle—"_

"Ok I give up, just tell me where you are." He calls out, his voice ridden with drowsiness. The voice quiets down before another small knocking is heard.

This time Nico turns towards the tiny window in the back side of the cabin, eyes narrowing to try and draw out an outline.

"Will? Are you an idiot?" He hisses under his voice as he stomps (quietly) over to the window, lifting it to glare down at a head of blond.

"No, I took extra precautions." Will grins, spreading his arms out to show Nico his completely black outfit.

"Once again, that hair of yours sticks out." He points out, biting his lip to try and hide his amused smile.

Will pretends to look surprised, reaching a hand up into his mop of hair. "My bad, next time for sure."

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Nico raises an eyebrow, silently surprised by Will's words.

"Don't be like that Nico, you know you miss me." Will pouts teasingly, getting a rise out of the other boy. Nico retreats into his room, hands readying to close the window.

"Wait! Let me in—Nico!" Will pleads, trying not to raise his voice and alert the harpies. Nico stops, sighing in aggravation as he steps aside to make room.

The blond silently praises himself, jumping up and heaving himself into the room. He begins to slither his torso in when his shirt catches on the windowsill, making him freeze.

"Nico." He calls the boy's name flatly. The raven haired boy turns at the sound of his name, watching Will in the darkness.

"What?" He mumbles, ignorant of Will's dilemma.

"I'm stuck." He explains, testing the hold of the window by pulling forward slightly. The window holds tight, threatening to rip at his orange tee.

"What?! Where?" Nico squeaks, panic settling in his stomach. Will lets out a sigh as the blood rushes towards his head, thinking up solutions to his problem.

"My shirt is caught, see if you can pull it free." His voice is calm as he instructs the obviously worried Nico around.

"Uh, okay." The boy calls meekly, peering over Will's diagonal body to assess his condition. He finds the place his shirt is caught and alerts Will of it. As the blond lists off instructions for Nico to do, the boy can't help but become distracted by the sliver of skin revealed by the shirt upriding. He gulps, humming a 'yes' to whatever Will had said. Realizing that maybe he should have listened, he reaches over and unhooks the shirt, guessing that's what Will had been talking about.

"UWAH!"

Will tumbles forward, landing at an awkward angle and crumpling into himself. Nico jumps like a startled cat, gazing wide eyed down at the moaning boy.

"Will? Will are you okay?" He whispers, scared to talk any louder. Said boy continues to rock slightly on his side, clutching at his calf.

"Damn...my leg..." He mutters through the pain, clenching his teeth. Nico kneels down next to his injured boyfriend, reaching out only to retreat back, scared to hurt him further.

"I'm sorry! Let me see it, I'll go get help—"

"No! If you tell someone we're dead!" Will grabs Nico's arm, eyes pleading him to keep quiet. Nico opens his mouth to reply, only to stare in horror at the smear of blood left on him by Will.

"You're bleeding you idiot! We need to get you medical treatment!" The anxiety bubbling in his stomach bursts, leaving his chest heaving painfully. Will takes hold of Nico again, staring him straight in the eye.

"We'll sneak into the infirmary and fix it easy peasy, just please don't tell. I don't want to get you in trouble." His blue eyes glisten in slight pain, but Nico can't refuse him. He nods willingly and Will lets him go, checking over his injuries in the moonlight pouring in through the open window.

"It's nothing serious, just a cut on my calf, scraped knees, and a bruised elbow." He reassures Nico, though that doesn't help the boy's breathing problems. He stares at Will with large brown eyes, trying his hardest to calm down enough to pick Will up.

He manages to heave the slightly bigger boy up and Will leans into him, limping towards the door with support. They shuffle out the door and Nico prays to every god he knows that they don't get caught by patrolling harpies. Somehow, the prayers pay off, for they enter the infirmary with little to no conflict.

Nico sits Will onto a cot, rushing towards the cabinets to search for anything that can aid them. Will calls to him what he needs, turning on a lamp to check over himself once more.

"Ah..okay...I got the bandages and ointment." He shuffles back over to the blond, holding the equipment out shyly. Will smiles gratefully, thanking Nico before reaching out for the supplies.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico raises an eyebrow at Will's actions, pulling the supplies just out of his reach. Will in return stares at Nico, his eyes muddled with confusion.

"Look! You even scraped your wrist! _I'll _take care of you." Nico declares, settling down onto a stool he knew all too well. The same stool Will would plop on to examine him.

Will's eyes widen, a blush creeping up his neck at Nico's words. He looks down bashfully, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

"I-I guess that makes sense." He mumbles, still too embarrassed to look up. Nico feels heat rise to his own cheeks but ignores it, moving closer to unwrap the bandages.

He's surprised by how naturally it comes to him. All the days spent in this room flood back to him, the daily cuts and bruises dressed by Will etched in his brain. He spreads the ointment against his nimble finger, reminiscing the times spent here.

As he spreads the ointment against Will's scrapes, a particular memory pulls at him, turning his cheeks a deeper red.

"You know, this is the exact spot I realized my feelings for you."

He jumps slightly, looking up to a smiling Will. His smile spreads into a grin when he sees Nico's expression, swinging his legs softly against the cot's side.

"We were sitting here and I was taking your temperature and you were telling me how stupid I was and that you were fine, and I realized that maybe—maybe _you _were okay, but I sure as hell wasn't."

"Will..." Nico's eyes widen, anticipation making his heart thunder in his chest. Will looks down for a moment before recollecting his thoughts, a blush blooming once more.

"And so I thought about it, and realized that I didn't check on you constantly because I thought you were sick, but because I enjoyed your insults and the way you blushed and looked away. Even now my heart is beating wildly at the look on your face." He admits almost sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Nico smiles softly, wiping the ointment off of his hands.

"My heart's going crazy, too." And he reaches out boldly, guiding Will's hand to his chest and pressing his palm onto it. His heart revs up worse than ever, proving his point. Will lets out a hearty laugh, his eyes alit in glee.

He manages a smile, picking up the bandages and readying them. He begins to wrap them, the bloodied wound already dried. His hand tingles when it brushes against Will's leg, and he focuses intently on his task, trying his hardest not to turn red.

He pulls away when he's finished, admiring his work. It's sloppy at best and not very good, but he's proud nonetheless. Will peers at his handiwork and wears the biggest smile, running a hand along the bandage.

"Thanks for patching me up." He looks back up, softly gazing at Nico. It makes the other squirm, but also feel good.

"Don't worry about it, sorry it's not that good." He ducks his head, not used to praise. Will furrows his eyebrows, taking a second look at his dressed injuries.

"I know how to make it better." He calls casually, perking Nico's interest.

"How?" The raven haired boy leans forward, waiting for the secret to be told.

A devilish smirk morphs onto Will's face as he leans forward as well, their lips almost touching.

"If you...kiss it better?" He whispers, his breath brushing across Nico's face, causing a chill to roll down his spine.

Nico draws back instantly, eyes wide in shock.

Will snickers, dropping it instantly. "I'm kidding, don't wor—"

He feels a sudden warmth spread throughout him, starting from his kneecap. He peers down to find Nico pressing his lips against said area. His eyes bulge at the sight, Nico standing to reach over Will to his arm.

"Like this?" He mumbles shyly, pecking the blond's elbow and wrist. He stares down at the bandaged calf before leaning down and planting a kiss, longer than the others.

Will stares, jaw agape, as Nico turns to him expectantly. He leans back and lets out a loud guffaw, startling the other.

"Keep your voice down or we'll be caught!" Nico hisses, cheeks rosying. Will pauses in his noisy activity, gazing at Nico longer than normal.

"Will...?" He calls hesitantly, his eyes darting around the room bashfully. Will stands, a serious downturn of his lips leaving Nico nervous. He suddenly leans down, eye-to-eye with him.

"I feel better already." He chuckles, leaning closer to press his lips against Nico's. Nico stands completely still for a moment before remembering himself. Will's kisses always leave Nico feeling like he had just finished a cup of hot chocolate, warm and fuzzy. He gladly wraps his arms around Will's neck, combing a hand through his tousled hair. Will pulls his body closer and briefly smiles against his lips, making Nico do the same.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands." Nico pulls away breathless, slinking over into the backroom. Will watches him go in a drunken daze, half lidded eyes following Nico's every step.

Nico lets out a deep breath when he leaves Will's sight, an enormous smile breaking out across his face. He covers his face, trying his hardest to get rid of such a goofy expression, only for his smile to grow bigger. He bites his lip and shakes his head, his warm cheeks hurting from such exertion.

He rips off a paper towel and walks back towards the main room, pausing when he notices Will sitting at the cot, staring down at his bandages. His eyebrows furrow and the thought of what he's about to do makes Nico's heart drop.

But then he pauses in his undressing and smiles, a soft innocent smile, and reattaches the sloppy work. He gazes down at it with love and pats his calf, turning when he hears Nico's sudden footsteps.

"Ready to go?" Nico doesn't try to hide his smile this time, and neither does Will. The blond nods and stands, shuffling over to Nico to lean on him once more. They exit after making sure they leave no evidence, hurrying back to Nico's cabin where Will finds himself spending the night.

The next day, his siblings come to the conclusion that he is out for an early morning walk, when in reality, he is sleeping on Nico di Angelo's floor.

* * *

><p><strong>so i had a project on children stories and one girl did beauty and the beast and suddenly i thought about the part where the beast saves belle from the wolves and she tries to take care of his wounds i was like 'omg beauty and the beast solangelo style where nico tries to fix will's and will lets him but when nico leaves he does it correctly cos yknow cUTE' except i made it so that will left nico's work because he thinks its absolutely adorable and he loves his dorky boyfriend cccc: <strong>

**totally OOC and nico would probably never do that in his entire life? probs, but then again, maybe he doesn't know the 'kiss it better' joke since his childhood was rather...different..? dunno, maybe he was just looking for an excuse to kiss his babe c; (the injury was lower on his calf, not high up because LOL that would be even weirder O_o and this isnt rated M :D ) **

**hope you enjoyed! i really liked making this ^_^**


End file.
